Binary
by Seito
Summary: 01100100 01101111 01101110 01110100 01101110 01100101 01100101 01100100 01100001 01101110 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 The four walls of his bedroom and the internet was all Izuku needed. It wasn't much, it wasn't nice, but if it meant not seeing people to face to face, he would gladly throw himself into the world of data and codes.


**Anon** asked:

I like the Idea of an AU where No one takes Quirkless seriously, and A Quirkless hacker becomes a Nightmare for both Heroes and Villains aka Izuku is tired of people thinking he's mentally and/or physically handicap because of his lack of quirk and proceeds to do his best to ruin the lives of any horrible person he can while the world freaks out and doesn't suspect a Quirkless nobody is causing the chaos.

* * *

01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000 01101101 01100101

Izuku's fingers flew across the keyboard, strings of code flashing across his screen and he poked and probed firewalls and sensitive information.

These days numbers and bits of code were his only friends. He ventured into online forums, making friends with other faceless icons, but never staying for long, always moving. The cold internet was now his haven. It wasn't much, it wasn't nice, but if it meant not seeing people to face to face, he would gladly throw himself into the world of data and codes.

He paused, stumbling across a chatroom where someone (a guy if the picture icon was anything to go by) was making inappropriate remarks to another person. Pulling on his lip, Izuku's curiosity got the better of him as he peered closer.

 **Hotdudebowdown3249:** Why don't you give me your number?

 **blu3skyluvR:** no

 **Hotdudebowdown3249:** don't be like that! We'll have fun!

 **blu3skyluvR:** leave me alone!

 **Hotdudebowdown3249:** c'mon! I've already seen your picture! You're so hot!

 **Hotdudebowdown3249:** Or just send me a pic of your chest. :D

Disgust filled his stomach as what his hacking revealed. Hotdudebowdown3249 was indeed a guy, middle age and single. Office worker. blu3skyluvR was a young girl, middle school and probably didn't know how to fend off the pervert. Disgusting. This was what humanity was like.

Izuku scowled, fingers flew across his board. He cut off the connection between the two of them, destroying the chatroom. Then he dived deep into Hotdudebowdown3249 computer. He quickly discovered a name Takara Souta, pulling up all the dirt he could find.

Ugh. Terrible. This wasn't even the first girl Takara had done this to. Right there in his internet history, sending pictures of his dick to other women he could find on the internet, harassing them and the ones he could, stalking them, even after they blocked him and moved to other websites. Completely disgusting. Izuku wasn't even sure if this man was human.

The first thing he did, he emailed all of the information he found to Takara's boss. With any luck, he'll be out of a job in the morning. It was almost an a guarantee, actually. One of the young girls he was harassing was his boss' daughter.

Then the more damaging things. Izuku didn't care how he ruined this guy's life, just that he did. The information was also sent to the police and Takara's neighbors. Timed with a delay to make sure he did get fired first. Then Izuku hacked into his bank account, transferring out the money. He would probably find some nice charity to dump it into.

Ruin this bastard's life the way he was doing to others. Karma in its finest.

01110011 01100001 01110110 01100101 01101101 01100101

Inko stared forlornly at her son's bedroom door. The slight tremble in her hand rattled the dishes of tonight's dinner on the tray she was holding.

Hikikomori. She missed the days where Izuku would leave his room, when he had been a bright child with a smile on his face. She missed the days when he would proudly tell her how he would be a Pro-Hero, Quirk or no Quirk. She missed the moments they would have, quiet mornings, happy evenings, memories.

She could count the number of times she had seen Izuku this month on one hand.

People were cruel. Children were cruel. And this all started because Katsuki-kun couldn't stop bullying Izuku. Because the teachers turned a blind eye. Because everyone looked at her son and thought 'worthless'.

They beatdown her son, burying his smile and optimism. They wore him down, telling him he was useless. Izuku drew into himself little by little under the weight of their words. Until he locked himself in his room and refused to come out.

Inko wanted to rage against society. Wanted to demand justice for her son who hadn't done anything wrong.

But mostly, she was so tired. She didn't want much in life. Izuku happy for starters. Izuku to look her in the eye and smile again.

Inko set down the tray in front of Izuku's bedroom. Knocking, she said, "Dinner, Izuku."

"Thanks," was Izuku's soft reply.

Inko stared at the door and quietly retreated. She would be back to collect his dishes later.

01100111 01101111 01100001 01110111 01100001 01111001

 **Alibaba:** Hey… do you ever think about going outside?

Izuku blinked at the question. Alibaba was one of the few people he could count as a friend online. She had been the one to teach him the finer tips of hacking when they had met on an online forum. They kept regular contact even as their interest expanded into other fields. He pulled on his lip and replied.

 **Allmightfanboy:** No.

 **Allmightfanboy:** Why?

 **Alibaba:** Long story, but I got a new big brother. And he's always asking. Not pushy or anything. But, like patient.

Izuku felt a brief pang of guilt, thinking of his mother who he knew stood outside of his door, patiently waiting.

They didn't speak much about their personal life, but Izuku knew that Alibaba was a hikikomori like he was. Something had happened to her parents and she landed with her adopted dad and hadn't been outside since.

 **Alibaba:** He doesn't even want me to leave the house. Just wants me to join them for dinner.

 **Alibaba:** He's kinda a dork. Just sits outside of my room, talking to me. Even though I don't answer.

 **Alibaba:** I think he's lonely.

'Like us,' Izuku thought. He felt a brief flash of jealousy. There was a part of him that wanted tell Alibaba not to do it. But… he hesitated, pulling on his lip. That wouldn't be a good friend would it?

 **Allmightfanboy:** Try it then.

 **Alibaba:** Right! I'll let you know.

Izuku smiled to himself, biding Alibaba goodnight. He pushed away from his desk, turning to look at the heavy curtains that covered his bedroom window. Izuku hesitated, reaching out for the curtain. He pushed them open, watching as the sun slowly rose over the horizon.

Outside, huh?

Outside was cruel. Alibaba wasn't Quirkless, but Izuku was and everyone had made it clear that he had no role, no place in society. There was no point to going back outside.

Izuku closed his curtains and collapsed on his bed. He didn't need to go outside at all.

01101100 01100101 01100001 01110110 01100101 01101101 01100101 01100010 01100101

* * *

Cookies if you caught the stealth reference.

Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
